


Sunhak :3

by Juhakrem



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, and I'm bad at tagging, and sunwoo called him yoojun, frenemy(kind of) SunHoon, haknyeon is a cutie, hyunjoon called sunwoo sewoo, i love sunhak very muchie, i'm also bad at grammar, i'm suprised, sangyeon the sunhak shipper, someone want to help me?, sunwoo being a jealous freak, they don't even care what's each other name, wow this is the first fic with the pairing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juhakrem/pseuds/Juhakrem
Summary: Haknyeon is just so cute and fluffy and everything nice and Sunwoo just want to squish him and give him all the love he deservesa.k.asunhak drabbles before the otherships take the lead(Mainly shows Sunwoo's jealousy because all sunhak shippers love it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should post this a long time ago but nah.Keep showing love to sunhak<3

1.'Haknyeon's first vlive'

He knows he shouldn't be a jealous freak right now.I mean,it just a pig he's talking about.A FUCKING PIG that lying cutely in his(cuter than the pig) Haknyeon's arm.Yup,just a fucking newborn pig that he really want to kill right now.

"You're getting more scarier each day.Haknyeon just touch a fucking pig and you seem like he's married with it.Relax,he will be back in the dorm the day after tomorrow.Can you loose up for 48 hours more?"

He just glares at Younghoon.48 hours is a long time without Haknyeon to cheer him around.

"You should support his first vlive instead of jealousing over the pig,Sunwoo.You don't want to make him look like a kicked puppy when you just complain about the pig on his first vlive,right?"

 

As expected,the soon-to-be leader Sangyeon is really good with his word.His hyung is right.How can he bear with Haknyeon's sad face when he just cursing about the pig instead of give Haknyeon a lot of praising because he did well on his first vlive?

Sangyeon just smiled when he saw Sunwoo's complicated face.

"You know that you can just call him after his vlive right?"

Sunwoo's face automatically lits up.

"You're the best hyung in this world!"

Sangyeon just shook his head at Sunwoo who's running to his room searching for his phone quickly after realising that Haknyeon's vlive just ended 2 minutes ago.

"or maybe you just a whipped freak that forget exactly we have a thing called phone when you're jealous."

but Sangyeon still smiled after that.

 

 

 

Simple,because he is a Sunhak shipper.


	2. Haknyeon The Cutest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haknyeon the cute boy who has a cute crush to a not so cute boy that's not so fond of cute things.(with some{same age} Hwallhak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed(probably will do it later or no) so bear with false grammars

There's so many cute things in the world that we live in.Cute kittens,cute puppies and other cute things like Haknyeon.Yes,one and only Joo Haknyeon.Everyone in the school agreed Haknyeon is one of the cute things too.Even Hyunjoon the tsundere agreed too.Hyunjoon thinks cute things like Haknyeon deserve so much love and he’s pretty sure that everyone will give it to the cute boy(if they don't,Hyunjoon will kill them because Haknyeon just have 2 meanings.Cute and precious.)So,he really can't seem to understand why his cute bestfriend is hiding behind the bushes right now just to watch the guy who's younger than them by 1 year that always wearing all black(I mean,we have a fucking UNIFORM to wear so why the teachers just easily give him permission to wear whatever he wants?)and also known as the bad guy in the school.Hyunjoon being a good friend he is willing to sit beside Haknyeon untill the shorter decides to actually go home rather than watching a guy drawing a graffiti on the school's wall which never happened since 30 minutes ago.Hyunjoon sighs.The crush Haknyeon is having for the guy is actually cute(because,duh everything Haknyeon does is cute)if the guy is not some bad guy that's obviously not cute at all.Haknyeon should just have a crush to someone that is handsome,gentle,caring and can take care of him.Like Hyunjoon.Everyone should vote Hyunjoon to be Haknyeon's boyfriend.

"Haknyeonieeeeeeee~"

No answers.

"Haknyeonieeeeeeeee~"

No answers.Again.

"HAKNYEONIEEE-umpff!!"

The glares that he receive from his cute bestfriend make him shocked.Haknyeon NEVER glares at him,his beloved (hot,handsome,smart) bestfriend and now,just because of some weird and totally not handsome(Hyunjoon was the one who said that.Not us nor Haknyeon)guy he just glares at him.JOO HAKNYEON THE CUTEST FLUFFIEST SUGAR SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE JUST F-ING GLARES AT HIM.GLARES.

Hyunjoon wipes his (obviously fake) tears.This is it.This is the end of their friendship.No more eating together.No more going to each other home.No more showering together(in some of Hyunjoon's certain dreams).No more pi-

"Yahh!!Heo Hyunjoon!!Are you okay?Oh my god!!Why are you crying?"

Hyunjoon widen his eyes hearing Haknyeon's question.He wiped his tears quickly.Why the fuck he was crying actually?Did he really need to embarassed himself in front of his cute bestfriend?He supposed to take care of Haknyeon,the fragile cutie from this cruel world but now why the fuck he is the one who's crying like a weak duck?(Hyunjoon just use duck because he HATES DUCK.Their annoying voices and the so-brightly-annoying colour.Ughh).Maybe that ugly Sewoo(or Sonwoo?whatever,he doesn't care) should really be Haknyeon's boyfriend instead.He have muscles(Just for your information that Hyunjoon have it too and it is more bigger than that Sewoo guy) that are a bit small(yes Hyunjoon is that proud of himself to say someone else's muscles are better) but still can protect Haknyeon if he's being bullied(not physically,who would hurt this cute boy's cute face?) and he actually has a bitchy face(not to mention that Hyunjoon has it too but,Hyunjoon has it too) that can glares scarily to everyone who dares to look at Haknyeon with some ugly dirty faces.Yeah,maybe Sewoo can be Haknyeon's boyfriend instead of him.Why does he feels so sad again?

"Hyunjoonie?!!Are you crying again?!"

Wait.Why does he think that Sewoo can be Haknyeon's boyfriend instead of him?To think again,Hyunjoon have everything like that Sewoo(yeah you notice it since the paragraph before but let's just say that Hyunjoon is a little bit slow).He is even taller and smarter than Sewoo!That's mean he can protect Haknyeon more than him!Crying is not an excuse!Every human cries all the time!Yeah,this is it Heo Hyunjoon!You have a big chance to be Haknyeon's boyfriend than that Sewoo!Fighting!

"Hyunjoonie...?"

Haknyeon swears he is a brave man (read:a fluffy ball)and a loyal man that loves his bestfriend.But now,he thinks he can forget about the swear for a while because seriously,Hyunjoon is scaring him.Who would not be scared when your bestfriend who's sitting beside you just crying suddenly a minute before but now smiling brightly like he's thinking about his crush or something?

Seeing his bestfriend still smiling to the bushes,Haknyeon decides to make a brave move.He tried to wave his hand in front of Hyunjoon but stopped suddenly.What if the one besides him now is not Hyunjoon?What if it's a ghost that possessed him?Haknyeon sure with Hyunjoon's (bitchy) face,he can at least make half of school(it's mean 500 people) hate him.This is the reason why he forced Hyunjoon to smiled and combed his hair properly but the guy never hears his words.Now he's being possessed by devil.His only bestfriend that always with him.The one who take care of him the most,the one who-

"Haknyeonie..?Why are...you crying..too?"

And you can see 2 guys hugging each other while crying.What a sweet bromance.

 

꒰๑ ᷄ω ᷅꒱ •꒰๑ ᷄ω ᷅꒱ •꒰๑ ᷄ω ᷅꒱ •꒰๑ ᷄ω ᷅꒱ •꒰๑ ᷄ω ᷅꒱ 

Kim Sunwoo does not have so many friends.Who would want to be a friend with a bad guy anyway? and furthermore,he isn't really friendly in the first place.Well,he have like 4 friends?He have that cockroach Kevin,annoying Juyeon,can't-shut-my-mouth Younghoon and one special friend that he loves the most.They mayb-

“Hiks hik-Hiks!”

Sunwoo frowns when he heard some voice.Why did people always love to bother his thought?Wait,why does the voice sound familiar?And is that sound of someone crying?Sunwoo took a deep breath.He’s sure that the sound come from the bushes so with a shaking hands,(yes he is scared a bit but he won’t admit it,because he is the mighty Kim Sunwoo)he took a look at the bushes.

“Umm,what are you two doing here?”

Hyunjoon just want to have his sweet moment with Haknyeon privately.Why does god hates him so much?He just want t-Hyunjoon’s eyes went wide seeing who’s in front of them.This is embarassing.Heo Hyunjoon,the famous tsundere in the school being exposed hugging someone.HUGGING.Oh wait,also crying.CRYING.And more importantly,he will be exposed by that Sewoo.What a lucky life he have.Why can Haknyeon still smiling cutely?Sigh,he’s really a cute angle.

“You.Go away.I need to talk to him.Now.”

Hyunjoon gave Sunwoo a weird stare.Why the fuck a bad guy want to talk with a cute angel guy?And his cute besfriend at that?

“I said,now.”

Okay,do you remember when Hyunjoon said that he is the cool guy that is a lot smarter,taller and hansome than that Sewoo?Well,all of you need to understand that this situation isn’t linked with that statement so-

“Don’t you heard what did I said?I said go away.Now.”

Ughh.This is the reason why Hyunjoon hates th-

“NOW”

Sunwoo watched as Hyunjoon running quickly(not to mention he tripped himself and fall on his butt and ouch that must be so hurt).He sighed happily as finally he’ll be alone with Haknyeon.He looked(more like glared) to the cute guy before suddenly smiled softly at him.

“Hi babe,how are you?”

Chu.A kiss on his cheek that makes Sunwoo grinned.

“I’m fine!How about you?Please don’t be too harsh to Hyunjoon!Poor him~Oh!Does your hand hurt?You keep drawing graffiti!It must be hurt!Let me see~”

Sunwoo shook his head but smiled nontheless.

“No,I’m okay babe.Remember,I’m your strong boyfie,right?”

Haknyeon rolled his eyes at that.Sunwoo chuckles.but then his face became annoyed.

“But what’s with your friend?What’s his name?Yoonju?Ugh,I can’t believe that weird guy is your bestfriend!I mean,look at his bitchy face!It’s annoying!And why did he call you Haknyeonie?Only me can call you that cute nickname!I’m your boyfriend not that bitchy guy!He-Ouch!!Haknyeonie!!That’s hurt!”

Haknyeon just glared at Sunwoo while still hitting him on his chest.

“Hey!Don’t say that!Hyunjoonie have been my bestfriend for a long time!”

Aww.Haknyeon’s pout.How can he be angry at him.

 

But....

 

“LOOK!YOU EVEN CALL HIM YOONJUNIE!HOW CAN I BEAR WITH THIS?!”

“IT’S HYUNJOONIE!WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BE LIKE THIS?!”

“WHY ARE WE SHOUTING JUST BECAUSE OF THAT BITCHY GUY?!”

“IT’S HYUNJOON!AND YOU’RE THE ONE WHO START SHOUTING AT THE FIRST PLACE!”

Sunwoo sighs.He knows he can’t resist Haknyeon but now?He can’t even win when they’re fighting.He is whipped.Really really whipped.

“Let’s go to your favourite cafe?It have been a long time since we went there.My treat.Okay?”

Look at that sparkling eyes when he heard the word ‘cafe’.Oh.And that adorable smile.Wow,how can he’s so lucky to have this cute guy as his boyfriend?

“Wait a minute!You still don’t show me what are you drawing!”

Sunwoo smiled sheepishly.A blush can be seen at the tip of his ears.(If his so-called friend see this,he’s gonna be dead.Because Kim Sunwoo the coldest,coolest guy just blushes.BLUSHES.)

“Well,I-I actually drew this-ermm-for us.”

Haknyeon,seeing Sunwoo’s red face just smiling curiously.It must be really special if his boyfriend blushed then.

‘KSW x JHN=♡’

And on top of the words there’s 2 cartoon faces,1 cute face wearing a flower crown(of course it’s Haknyeon, Sunwoo’s our angel) and the other is holding a...knife?Okay,let’s just don’t mind that.But it’s just cute and beautiful.Like their relationship.

“Awwww!!This is why I LOVE YOU SO muchieeee!!”

Sunwoo shocked a little when Haknyeon suddenly crashing him with a big hug.He tried to stable his feet and sigh in relief when finally he can hug his boyfriend back comfortably.

A cutie indeed.

“Let me give you a kissing and cudling session when we get home as a reward!But first,cafe!”

“Ugh,and people say I’m the pervert and cheesy one!”

Haknyeon just winked.Cutely.

“C’mon!Cafe is waiting for us!!”

Haknyeon pulled Sunwoo’s hand but the guy just stay frozen.

“Yah~why aren’t you moving!?”

Sunwoo turns to look at his boyfriend seriously.

“But you still need to tell that Yoojun that you are taken.”

Haknyeon rolled his eyes(cutely).

“It’s Hyunjoon!Yeah whatever,I will tell him later but first CAFE!Come on!!”

Sunwoo’s face turns fond.

“Let’s go!!”

(Let’s just say Hyunjoon receive the news with a sobbing mess and saying things like “WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THAT SEWOO THAN ME?AT LEAST CHOOSE DUCK!No no,not that annoying duck!CHOOSE SOMETHING CUTER!CHOOSE ME!or kitty?”)

 

 

Turns out that Haknyeon is not as innocent as we thought.But hey,he’s still the cutest.


End file.
